Those Who Do Not Learn The Past
by O.o Nicola o.O
Summary: Chris is reading a book about a warlocks execution at times she is pulled into the story she is placed in the body of the warlocks fiance Chris is frantically searching for a way to save him because if she doesnt give these 2 a happy ending she wont get 1
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Chris is reading a book about a warlock's execution, ordered by the queen, at times Chris is pulled into the story, she is put into the body of the warlocks fiancé, Christina. Chris is frantically searching for the answer to save the warlock before it's to late because if she can't get these two a happily ending, she wont get hers.

Extended summary:

Chris is a reincarnated version of Christina, who is in love with the warlock, David. When the book pulls in Chris she becomes Christina, unfortunately if Christina is injured so is Chris. While Chris searches for a way to save David, Christina searches for ways to get Chris a boyfriend, also, to make her less of a tomboy and more of a girl. This story is based off the phrase, "Those who do not learn the past are doomed to repeat it"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Christina POV:**

The door to my room opened, I started to turn around when I was abruptly picked up and spun around in the air, accompanied by the booming laughter that was my fiancé's trademark.

"Put me down, you oaf!" I laughed as I slapped the back of his head.

"Aw, Christina, you wound me so." David put a hand over his heart and pouted.

I barely had time to scream "You idiot!" before I started to fall, but since David is a warlock he caught me, without even using his hand, laughing hysterically.

"You should have seen your face!" I was surprised he managed to say that since he was laughing so hard, I huffed and crossed my arms. After David was finished laughing, he kissed me lightly on the lips and set me down before wrapping his arms around me, as I wrapped mine around his neck. He brought his head down and kissed me, I pulled him closer, as the kiss deepened. Suddenly the door flew open, we pulled apart, shocked. At the door were guards and in front of them, was Charles. His lips curled in disgust when he saw David's arms wrapped around me, and my hands placed one on each of his shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this?" David demanded outraged.

"By order of her majesty, the queen, Lord David is to come with us," he stated.

"Why?" I asked looking back and forth between the two, both openly glaring at each other.

"He is being arrested, my lady, for he is practicing dark magic," answered one of the guards. I looked up at David for confirmation; he looked back down at me and shook his head.

"That's impossible, the Queen knows that I would never do that," he said, frowning slightly.

"Well, she was tipped off by someone who saw you sneak in to the forest, late one night," said Charles glaring at David, I rolled my eyes, I never understood why they stopped being friends exactly.

"If Lord David does not come willingly we will take him by force," said Charles, smirking slightly obviously imagining what would happen if David refused. David sighed and let go of me but not before kissing me on my forehead, causing Charles to frown.

"I'll be back later, after this is all sorted out," said David, softly.

As he walked away from me two guards moved forwards and positioned themselves on either side of him, and grabbed his arms. They escorted him out of the room, the rest of the guards nodded to me and left. Leaving Charles and me alone. He walked towards me and bowed his head.

"I apologize for this unpleasant business, it must have upset you greatly," he said. I rolled my eyes and sighed softly, Charles had always tried to cast me as the damsel in distress, failing quite miserably.

"Yes, it has been extremely upsetting," I said, restraining myself from as usual rolling my eyes. An awkward pause followed that, during which Charles excused himself and left the room with his arms behind his back. I sank down onto the couch and waited for David to come back. I stayed up all night.

He did not return.

Author's note – All right! My first story to be posted, please review if you want a second chapter or if you think I should just take it down, all reviews are appreciated. I greatly appreciate ideas and questions, also even if you just add this story to your story alert, it will help motivate me to post more! XD

O.o Nicola o.O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Chris POV

Nothing was better than speeding down a hill with the wind rushing all around you, the sun in your eyes and your best friend about three meters behind you.

"Chris, would you slow down, we're not racing!" called Shane.

"The only reason we're not racing is because you always lose, and no challenge," I said as I unwillingly slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

"Well, if you didn't cheat, then I wouldn't lose," he said sticking out his tongue.

"You're so immature and such a poor sport," I replied, slightly exasperated. Shane always said I cheated because he refused to admit he got beat by a girl. We were heading back to our houses after a "riveting" day at school. My stupid English teacher had assigned us a book to read. It looked totally boring, it was about some warlock who got his chopped off cause he couldn't 'resist the temptation that is the dark side'. What a loser. Mr. Sims said that it was based on true events that happened over five hundred years ago or something. I was extremely upset about this because all though I did well in school, I hated having to do any type of work. The reason behind that was I preferred playing video games, going to concerts, or just hanging with my friends instead of being stuck inside reading about some idiot.

"So, what homework have you got?" Shane asked. Me and Shane were in different English classes, he got a cool teacher who was teaching them about fun stuff, while I was stuck with Mr. Sims.

"The teacher from hell is making the class read a book, so I have to read five chapters of that tonight," I replied.

"Oh, harsh, so you wont be coming to Starbucks later?" Shane asked.

"Doubt it, I'll see you tomorrow," I said frowning.

"Yeah, see ya," Shane waved. I turned in to my drive way and threw open the door. Stomping inside, and up to my room calling hello to my dad, and almost tripped on the rug that's in the hallway. I grabbed the book out of my pack and chucked my back pack into the corner. I fell onto my bed with a huff. I opened the book up to the first page, but was soon distracted by the rumbling of my stomach. I walked down the stairs tripping on the last one but I somehow managed to catch myself before falling flat on my face. I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge waving to, Maria, our head maid. I quickly made myself a snack of, Oreos and 2% milk, and walked back to my room. Sighing I sat back down on my bed and picked up the worn book. I started reading and quickly found myself, completely and utterly, bored. I forced myself to continue reading, but found my mind wandering away from the book, I started to doze. I was jolted awake by a knock at my door. I stood quickly and smoothed my skirt. I paused, I didn't have on a skirt when I fell asleep. I looked down, my skirt was a pale barely there blue colour, my sleeves were white and had small ruffles on the end and were slightly puffed. I hurried to a mirror and when I stepped in front of it I gasped. That was not me. I moved closer to the mirror shocked at what I saw. This girl was the total opposite of me, she could actually pass as a girl, while I could barely pass, since I wore baggy clothes and kept my hair short. It also didn't help that I wasn't that curvy to begin with. I was a bit to fit to really be slender. This girl was pale, with pink cheeks, slender, wavy brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, her nails were painted a pale pink, her movements were graceful, as she pushed back her hair from her face. God, even her hair moved gracefully! Then it hit me, I was the girl. The knocking at the door continued. I took one last look at the mirror, before walking towards the door. Standing at the door was a tall blonde man, with dark brown eyes. He smiled at me before saying,

"I assume you wish to see Lord David now, my lady," he said. I had no freaking clue who David was and the confusion must have shown on my face because the blonde guy said,

"Lord David has been arrested, and is being held in the tower awaiting his trial, while more evidence is being searched for, since you have not seen him since he was taken away the Queen assumed you would wish to see him," Boy, did this dude talk funny. Being me, I wised up quickly and decided to try talking in the same way

"Of course-th, lead the way" I replied, with a winning smile, at least I hoped it was winning. He looked confused for a moment, before his smile reappeared. Gesturing for me to follow him, we walked down the hall, and up some stairs. After what felt like forever, (I'm fit not some sports nut) we made it to the top, where there was a door. Once we had opened the door, and my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, I noticed a cell across from me, I walked slowly towards it, I peered in. There was a dark shape on the far side lying on a mattress type thing.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively, the shape moved and stood up. Moving slowly towards the door where my hands gripped the bars. The first thing I noticed were the dark forest green eyes, and how they seemed depthless, like drowning in a field of green.

"Chris?"

Author's Note - Alright, chapter two, I want to thank city-of-bones-fan for being the first to review and if anyone is waiting for chapter three they will have to wait until Friday maybe Thursday, since I'm going camping with my dad and boyfriend in an effort for them to actually get along. So, I will work on the other chapters while I'm away since I'm taking my laptop but I have no internet access, and no plug in for my power cord.

Review please,

O.o Nicola o.O


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Christina POV:

I finally fell into a deep slumber before awaking with a jolt. I looked around, noticing that I was not in my room. Covering the walls were pictures of various people on some type of board with wheels, and others were people with some kind of musical instruments? I wasn't sure they didn't look very familiar to me. Unrecognizable clothing was flung about the room. I saw some books, hoping that I might be familiar with something I made my way over to the shelves. I looked the titles over, How To Build Skateboard Ramps, Boards: Art and Design of Skateboards, Concrete waves: History of Skateboarding, Tips and Tricks for Serious Riders. I pulled Tips and Tricks for Serious Riders down, slowly flipping through the pages, studying the pictures. I glanced at the other books; they seemed to be about other things than skateboarding. I sauntered over to the window, pulling back the curtain, I glanced about outside, it appeared to be night here; there were some type of carriage outside without horses and sturdier wheels. _Cars_, a voice whispered. I spun around searching for the speaker, without much success. I sighed. Noticing a closed door, I walked over to it, and opened it. A bathroom, I walked to the sink turning one of the taps for cold water (it was labelled), I splashed the icy water on my face, the back of my neck, and my arms. I paused. I had splashed water on the back of my neck. I couldn't do that; my hair would have gotten in the way. I moved my hand upwards, coming into contact with short curly ends. Slowly I looked up into the mirror. The light blue eyes looking back at me widened in surprise, for I was not met with my reflection but a strangers. Short curly brown hair, tanned skin, not at all like my ivory skin, baggy clothes, calloused fingers, covered with some kind of glove with the tips cut off, a scar ran down the length of my arm, my nails were obviously bitten and painted black. I heard some kind of music coming from the room. Walking back in, I located the noise. _A device used for talking, push a button called an iPhone_, the voice whispered. Words flashed across the screen: INCOMING CALL: COLIN. I pushed the button and brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! Chris, just checking to see if you can make cover a shift at star bucks tonight," Colin said. _Say yes, _the voice whispered.

"Uh, sure, I would love to," I replied

"Great! See you at six, bye!" Colin said.

I put the phone back on the chair. _Follow my directions to star bucks and grab your homework from the backpack at the end of the bed all the textbooks are in it, and change into your uniform from the closet the door opposite the bed_

Sighing, I walked to the end of the bed, grabbed the backpack and walked into the closet. It was a huge closet; I searched for the uniform, baggy khaki pants, and a slightly less baggy black shirt, along with black shoes. Changing into the clothes was surprisingly easy. _Now, in the lobby at the bottom of the stairs is a skateboard you will ride that to star bucks. _I walked to the last door left in the room, opening it I walked to the top of the stairs and started to walk down them. _Don't walk! Run down the steps you cannot arouse suspicions._ God, this voice was bossy. I followed the instructions anyways, and ran down the steps, tripping and falling flat on the ground. Groaning, I picked myself up, and walked towards the skateboard. Looking down at it, I thought, _**"This can't be too hard" **_Oh, how wrong I was. Following the instructions the voice gave me was simple but turning on the skateboard was near impossible as I neared my destination I managed to turn without falling. Looking down at my hands I realized that it came in handy wearing the fingerless gloves. The only scrapes were the ones on my elbows and they only stung a little, and were barely bleeding. Picking up the skateboard, I walked into Star bucks.

I noticed a table full of good-looking boys. The best looking of them had black hair, with red tips, and what appeared to be were red eyes. He had on a black hoodie, pushed up to his elbows, revealing muscled arms and a spiky leather bracelet type thing. Laughing, he glanced up as the door closed, and smiled at me and waved. Automatically, I felt my lips pull into a smile and waved back. I went behind the counter, still following the voices instructions; I dropped my backpack on the ground and pulled out my homework. Sitting on the chair, I began. After awhile, the black haired boy came up to the counter.

"Hey Chris, I thought you wouldn't make it," he said, still smiling. _Shane, _the voice whispered. The voice had briefed me on Chris, while I was on my way over here, so I knew what to say, and how to talk.

"I was asked to work tonight, so I figured, I might as well do my home work here, and make some money, you know two birds, one stone," I replied, smiling as well.

"Well, I'm glad you made it after all, could I get my usual with chocolate syrup on top?" Shane asked. _Toffee Nut Latte_ _except without the toffee and chocolate syrup in its place, follow my instructions on how to make it_ the voice whispered.

"Of course!" I said, still smiling. Easily producing the drink I stuck a straw in it, stealing a sip.

"Hey! Unless you paid for it, you don't get a sip!" he laughed. He handed me the money and I put it in the cash register. He stuck a hand in his pocket, and walked back to the table with his drink. The door opened and a tall, boy with honey coloured hair, grey eyes and dimples entered, wearing the same uniform as me. Walking behind the bar, he took the other seat, smiling at me.

"Hey Chris, thanks for coming in tonight, and sorry for being late," he said, his nametag read "Daniel".

"Not a problem," I replied, smiling at him. When he smiled at me I got a warm feeling in my stomach, I wondered if Chris had a crush on him. I returned to my homework, after about a half hour the door opened once more and in entered a group of blonde girls all dressed rather sluttish. The table of boys stopped talking.

"Populars," snarled Shane. I suddenly had a terrible head ache and I closed my eyes. When I re-opened them I was back in my own bedroom, not Chris's.

**Author's Note – To any readers this story has, sorry for not updating when I said I would but my dad caught me and my boyfriend making out when we were camping and grounded me, for two weeks. On my profile is a link for a website I made, that has pictures of the characters and websites for rooms and outfits and such. All, italics are the voice, and the bold italic words are Christina's thoughts.**

**O.o Nicola o.O**


End file.
